johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
OVER
Regular Edition Cover''' ---- Released June 29, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2011 Label J Storm Producer ? ---- Hey! Say! JUMP Singles Chronology ---- Previous: "Arigato" ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~ 6th Single (2010) Next: Magic Power 8th Single (2011) ]] "OVER" is the seventh released single by Hey! Say! JUMP, released on June 29, 2011. It was released in three versions: a limited CD+DVD edition 1, limited CD+DVD edition 2, and a regular CD-only edition. Each member has three messages each, totaling to thirty different messages in all. (mail, ringtone and alarm). Each single contained a code. Once you get the code from your single, you will use that code to obtain messages (3) from a member. One code = one member's message. All three versions of the single has this. The deadline was on July 5, 2011. The covers were intended to be changed to exclude Morimoto Ryutaro due to his underage smoking scandal, but it was called off since the singles were already distributed to retailers. 'OVER' raked in 113,554 on it's first day sales, which makes it the highest selling single by Hey! Say! JUMP ever, beating it's previous number one selling single 'Ultra Music Power' by over 30,000 sales. "OVER" ranked as the #15 single for 2011. This was Morimoto Ryutaro's last single as a Hey! Say! JUMP member before to his underage smoking scandal. The single is certified Platinum for shipment of 250,000 copies . Tracklist Regular Edition CD Tracklist #OVER #Aiing ~Aishiteru~ (愛ing-アイシテル-) #You got more (ユー・ガッタ・モール) (Hey! Say! 7) #Screw (Hey! Say! BEST) #OVER (Original Karaoke) (オリジナル・カラオケ) #Ai ing-Aishiteru- (Original karaoke) (愛ing-アイシテル-(オリジナル・カラオケ)) #You Got More (Original Karaoke) (ユー・ガッタ・モール(オリジナル・カラオケ)) #Screw (Original Karaoke) (オリジナル・カラオケ) Limited Edition A ;CD Tracklist #OVER #OVER (Original Karaoke) ;DVD Tracklist #"OVER" (Video Clip + Making) Limited Edition B ;CD Tracklist #OVER #Born in the EARTH ;DVD Tracklist #Ai ing-Aishiteru- (Video Clip) (愛ing-アイシテル-) TV Performances * 2011.05.27 Yan Yan JUMP * 2011.06.03 Music Station * 2011.06.10 Shounen Club * 2011.06.24 Music Station * 2011.06.26 Music Japan * 2011.07.04 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ Members featured in single *Yabu Kota *Takaki Yuya *Inoo Kei *Yaotome Hikaru *Arioka Daiki *Okamoto Keito *Yamada Ryosuke *Nakajima Yuto *Chinen Yuuri *Morimoto Ryutaro - will not appear in any activities for the single do to under age smoking scandal Concert Performances * 10, 2011-May 29, 2011 Hey! Say! JUMP & Yuuki 100％ Concert with Nakayama Yuma * 7,2011-September 25, 2011 SUMMARY 2011 Song Information *Lyrics **zopp/fastball Murano *Music **Devante/Tomas Cederholm/Filip Lindfors *Other Information **Arrangement: Osamu Motoe Funayama Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 297,781* Trivia *OVER is Hey! Say! JUMP's highest first day sales * "OVER" sold 265,390 copies in its first week, making it the highest first-week sales by Hey! Say! JUMP yet. It surpasses their previous personal best with "Ultra Music Power" by almost 20,000 copies. *They performed on Hey! Hey! Hey! which was was aired on July 4th, but do to Morimoto's scandal he didnt appear on HEY! HEY! HEY!. *OVER sold more copies then Hitomi no Screen and Mayonaka no Shadow Boy on its first week. *This is their second single that was released in three versions. The first being Ultra Music Power. *This is the fourth Hey! Say! JUMP single to have an English name. The first being Ultra Music Power, the second being Dreams Come True, and third being Your Seed. Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 Number 1 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Platinum Certification